


Raise Your Weapon

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids 2012, Video, Video & Computer Games, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Raise Your Weapon

Raise Your Weapon

## Raise Your Weapon

one word and it's over

 

Footage: [Mirror's Edge (2008)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mirror's_Edge)

Audio: [Raise Your Weapon (Madeon Remix)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raise_Your_Weapon) by deadmau5 

Duration: 00:03:03

Published: 2013-01-05

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/193648.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Raise_Your_Weapon-480p.m4v)
  * [x264 mp4@720p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Raise_Your_Weapon-720p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> Rippin' my heart was so easy  
> so easy  
> Launch your assault now  
> take it easy
> 
> Raise your weapon  
> Raise your weapon  
> One word and it's over
> 
> Rippin' through like a missile  
> Rippin' through my heart  
> Rob me of this love
> 
> Raise your weapon  
> Raise your weapon  
> and it's over
> 
> Raise your weapon  
> You won't feel a thing
> 
> (you won't feel a thing..  
> ...for your war)
> 
> Droppin' your bombs now  
> on all we built  
> How does it feel now  
> to watch it burn, burn, burn?
> 
> Raise your weapon  
> Raise your weapon  
> Raise your weapon  
> Raise your weapon


End file.
